WO2011148069A1 discloses a motor vehicle having a convertible roof which is flexible, and has a multiplicity of rigid transparent plates in the longitudinal direction of the hood. The hood can fold and stack together and wherein the rigid plates are deposited one on top of the other. The plates are substantially rectangular and parallel to one another, such that their long sides extend in the transverse direction to the hood. Two consecutive plates are separated by a strip of the hood cover, and the strip of the hood cover substantially corresponds to the dimensioning of the strip of the rigid plates.
A drawback with this construction is that the hood cover strips have the same dimensions as the rigid transparent elements, whereby the area of visibility to the outside is restricted.